


Silence is Deafening

by tryslora



Series: Weavers [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Scott Doesn't Know What to Do, Silence, awkward conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident, and now Danny’s giving him the cold shoulder. But is breaking through that silence going to do anything helpful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Deafening

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Prompt #9 - Silence at fullmoon_ficlet on Livejournal. As always, I don't own Teen Wolf, but I love playing with these characters.

Silence is deafening.

Scott remembers his English teacher talking about it once, how the phrase is an oxymoronic thing or a paradox or some such. He’d wondered, then, how the absence of sound could possibly deafen someone. Life was rarely silent in Scott’s high school, not with Stiles around.

But tonight, sitting in the living room of the house that used to belong to the Stilinskis, with his feet up and the TV off, the silence is loud.

So loud he can feel it in his bones. It shakes the room around him with its thunder.

He glances at Danny, who sits on the other end of the couch, and who doesn’t look back at him.

“Dude.” Scott winces at the sound of his own voice.

Danny lowers the magazine he was paging through. He couldn’t have been reading it; he wasn’t lingering on it at all. “Yeah?”

“Just… say it already.”

Because that’s it. It’s all those unsaid things that are raining down around him, hurting his ears and making his head ache. Scott braces himself; they have to be worse when said aloud.

“You’re an idiot,” Danny says quietly, and goes back to his magazine.

Somehow Scott was expecting more. The words still simmer in the silent air around them, and he is desperate to release them now. “Yeah, well, I’ve heard that before,” he admits. “Yell already. I know you want to.”

“Do I?” Danny folds the magazine up and drops it on the coffee table. He turns slightly on the couch, facing Scott. “You feel guilty. I’m guessing you’re confused. The thing is, I’m not at all surprised. Maybe a little at how it went down; I can’t say I was expecting _that_. But what I really am is pissed off. At you. At Allison. Because if you’re going to do it, then you need to make it count. You can’t just throw something like that away the next morning like it was a fluke.”

“But we—” Scott stumbles to a halt, because he honestly has no idea what to say to that. “I don’t get it.”

“You don’t, and you never have.” Danny glances at the ceiling like some answers will be there. With a sigh, his attention turns back to Scott. “Back in sophomore year, when Lydia was fighting with Jackson… if she’d suddenly turned around and slept with Stiles, then the next day pretended like it didn’t even happen, would you have said something to her?”

“Well, yeah.” That’s an obvious one. “Stiles had been in love with her for _years_. You don’t just hook up with someone who’s head over heels… oh.” His voice drops low. “You mean…?”

Danny’s snort is almost disgusted. “You’re oblivious, Scott. I’m not pissed off at you for spending the night with my boyfriend. I can’t be pissed off at him; I went into this knowing who he really wanted. But I can be pissed off that you don’t even have any idea what he’s willing to give you, that you’d just throw it all out because you’re such a clueless idiot.”

“I’m with Allison.” Scott’s voice sounds small to his own ears.

“Isaac didn’t seem to mind.” Danny picks up the magazine again, shaking it as he opens it and resolutely stares at the page.

Scott slumps, eyes closed against the weight of the silence that descends. It is crushing him, pushing him down into the sofa, turning his bones to jelly. In all this silence, he has to _think_.

It makes no sense for Danny to be saying this. He’s been dating Isaac for a month now, and Scott thought they were happy. They seemed happy. They’re certainly loud enough sometimes, when they think the rest of the wolves are out of the house.

But the other night… it just happened. There was beer, and talking, and some touching that got out of hand. It was just physical, that’s all. Two boys and a girl and a good night forgetting about everything that has happened in the last year, and the fact that one of them is leaving in just a few short weeks. Forgetting their losses, both accidental and purposeful. Finding solace in each other.

That’s all it was.

The silence says Scott’s wrong. That it _was_ more. The silence whispers to him, insinuates itself inside of him until he feels like he’s going to break apart.

He stands up; Danny glances at him.

“He’s your boyfriend,” Scott says, hands coming together in fists at his sides. “I won’t touch him again.”

That’s the right thing to do.

That’s the _only_ thing to do.

Scott doesn’t like the way the silence follows him when he walks away.


End file.
